Once Upon a Time a Pokéball
by Pedro Pinheiro
Summary: Baseada na séria Once Upon a Time misturada com o anime Pokémon.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Mundo Pokémon

O sol estava alto na cidade de Pallet, os habitantes da pacata cidadezinha da região de Kanto andavam tranquilamente pelas ruas, treinavam seus Pokémons em vales e colinas, o imponente laboratório no topo de uma colina permanecia no lugar, com o moinho em funcionamento, tudo parecia estar normal, pelo menos ali, naquela cidade. Um treinador Pokémon corria alegremente pela rua principal da cidade, em sue encalço estava seu pequeno Pokémon rato, um Pikachu, o treinador sorria, assim como seu Pokémon, pareciam brincar.

-Isso me irrita!-Rosnou Darkrai desfazendo a imagem da nuvem negra.

-Destruir nuvens não vai adiantar de nada meu velho amigo!-Pronunciou Mewtwo flutuando ao redor do outro Pokémon, com as mãos nas costas. –Apena esperemos se aquele mero Pokémon normal é capaz de fazer o que pedimos!

-Espero que sim... não suporto a ideia do meu plano dar errado, ele é... infalível!

-Ah não ser que aquele gato imprestável faça tudo errado!

-Aquele gato imprestável fez tudo certo!-Uma terceira voz foi ouvida e andando das trevas apareceu Persian, desfilando, tudo ao redor deles estava escuro, exceto uma bola de luz púrpura que brilhava imponente perto deles.

-Por que tanta demora?-Rosnou Darkrai.

-Meu "antigo" treinador mandou três paspalhos para pegar ela, demorou muito para eles conseguirem!-Persian trincou os dentes e aproximou-se de Mewtwo, o Pokémon gato esticou seu pescoço, ele usava um colar com um fraco com um líquido roxo como pingente.

-Ah...-Suspirou Mewtwo, usando seus poderes para tirar o frasco do colar. –A poção... até que enfim!-Mewtwo pegou o frasco com seus dedos roxos e flutuou até as trevas, Darkrai seguiu-o e a bola púrpura foi com eles, havia uma nuvem que mudava a cor entre roxo e preto, parecia tempestuosa, visto que alguns lampejos de luz poderia ser visto de dentro da nuvem.

Mewtwo abriu o frasco com seus poderes e despejou todo o conteúdo dentro da nuvem, aquilo logo começou a aumentar, não mudava mais de cor, parou no preto, raios escaparam da nuvem e atingiram pontos na escuridão, iluminando tudo o que estava ao redor deles, um mundo diferente do normal, era o Distortion World, um Pokémon voava na direção deles, mas não chegara a tempo, a nuvem se expandiu em tamanha velocidade que não teve nem tempo de pensar até que ela engolisse todos os Pokémons ali presentes, em segundos a nuvem engoliu todo o Distortion World e em minutos, todo o mundo Pokémon.

Mundo Real

No estado de Nova York, à quilômetros da capital, uma pequena cidade estava erguida, uma placa no início da mesma dizia seu nome, Pocketown. A cidade parecia pacífica, a população não era tanta quanto na cidade de Nova York, mas tinha bastante gente. A única lanchonete da cidade funcionava até meia noite, a hospedaria era aberta 24 horas, mas era um negócio quase que falido que não dava muito dinheiro, havia casas pequenas e poucas mansões, assim como prédios residenciais antigo. No centro da cidade havia uma praça, na qual funcionava uma fonte, na frente da praça e da fonte estava a prefeitura na cidade, a prefeitura era uma construção antiga, com resquícios de arquitetura romana, era branca, mas tinha alguns detalhes em preto e vermelho. O prefeito era um bom homem, aos olhos do povo, o prefeito Damon é prefeito há bastante tempo, ninguém ousa candidatar-se à prefeito com medo do atual, ou por que não quer que a atual gestão acabe e a cidade possa ficar esquecida.

Damon saía da prefeitura, usava um terno preto com uma gravata vermelha e um cachecol de mesma cor, era novo, apesar de seus cabelos brancos não aparentava ser velho, não tinha nenhuma ruga em seu rosto, aparentava até que bonito. O tempo estava agradável para o início do inverno, logo, logo começaria a nevar e Damon teria que contratar limpadores de neve. Enquanto caminhava, o prefeito sorria e acenava para alguns dos habitantes da cidade.

-Belo cachecol!-Comentou um homem gordo quando o prefeito passou pela lanchonete.

-Belo cachecol!-Repetiu alguém atrás dele, o prefeito parou e virou-se, na sua frente estava a única pessoa que poderia se eleger prefeito e ganhar mas não fazia.

-Claus...-Saudou o prefeito.

O Sr. Claus, é, por assim dizer, dono de metade das terras que a cidade ocupa, e recebe dinheiro da prefeitura e aluguel dos moradores que moram na "parte dele". O Sr. Claus é da mesma idade que o prefeito Damon, porém mais bonito, tem os cabelos loiros normalmente penteados, e uma barba rala que o Sr. Claus tira, mas volta em algumas semanas. O Sr. Claus usava um terno preto com uma gravata bege, usava um colar com um pingente de uma joia desconhecida por todos, redonda e escarlate, andava sempre com uma espécie de cajado, alguns dizem que ele tem problema na perna, mas o Sr. Claus diz que gosta do cajado dele. O cajado fora pintado de preto e na ponta, onde fica a mão do homem, há uma bola metade vermelha e metade branca.

-Vi no jornal que vai cair uma tempestade de neve aqui em breve!-Comentou o Sr. Claus quando os dois começaram a andar.

-Estou resolvendo isso... estou indo agora mesmo contratar limpadores de neve!-Damon tentava ignorar o homem, mas não conseguia, o Sr. Claus insistia em continuar ao seu lado e a conversar.

-Aliás... não se esqueça... a prefeitura tem que me pagar próxima semana ou tomarei minhas próprias providências!

Damon parou, já ouvira aquela ameaça, o prefeito trincou os dentes enquanto fitava o rosto cínico de Claus.

-Pagarei!-Rosnou o prefeito, e com a raiva subindo à sua cabeça deu as costas para Claus e voltou a andar, dobrando a primeira rua.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver uma fumaça aparecer do nado no meio da calçada, aquilo fez o homem parar, quando a fumaça se dissipou havia um homem parado na frente de Damon.

-Marco!-Damon exibiu um sorriso de canto.

Marco era o único mágico da cidade, ele era uma das inúmeras atrações das feiras que acontecia na cidade, Marco é também dono de uma loja de mágica e conselheiro do prefeito. Marco normalmente anda com uma cartola roxa e um terno roxo de pianista, seus cabelos cobertos pela cartola são pretos e suas mãos normalmente estão cobertas por luvas lilás com as pontas dos dedos maiores que o normal.

-Polo!-Sorriu o homem. –Adoro esse meu nome!-E riu de novo. –Pressão demais do Claus?

-A mesma coisa de sempre, a mesma ameaça...

-Pague ou me candidatarei nas próximas eleições...-Lembrou-se o mágico.

-Isso mesmo... se ele se candidatar perderei todo o meu poder sobre esta cidade e ele será mais forte do que eu... você sabe que...-Damon olhou para os lados e se aproximou de Marco. –Normais como ele não podem ser mais poderosos que Lendários como nós!

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1: O Persian Fujão

Capítulo 1: O Persian fujão

Mundo Real

O dia não havia amanhecido e já havia gente acordada. Nas proximidades da pacata cidade de Pocketown havia uma grande mansão, a maior da cidade, a mansão não ficava muito longe da cidade, apenas 500 metros, no quintal tinha uma trilha que levava para o bosque e para um lago, na frente da casa, uma estrada que ninguém sabia para onde levava e o bosque, na casa morava o dono da metade da cidade, o Sr. Claus. Ele perambulava pela casa usando seu roupão de seda com um cachecol de seda, o homem entrou em seu escritório, uma ampla sala rústica, com um ventilador de teto, uma mesa de carvalho e uma cadeira preta giratória, em cima da mesa havia inúmeros papéis, Claus mexeu em alguns deles e logo sentou-se em sua cadeira, mexeu mais um pouco nos papéis e depois olhou para frente, mais precisamente para a parede ao lado da porta aberta, havia um quadro ali, de um homem sentado na mesma cadeira que Claus estava, o homem vestia um terno laranja, e ao lado dele havia um gato.

-E agora Giovanni? Quem está no comando?

Mundo Pokémon

O mesmo homem do quadro se encontrava no escritório com a mesma mesa do escritório do Sr. Claus, mas o escritório era diferente, as paredes eram de metais, e a porta era automática, o homem estava encostado em sua cadeira, com os dedos entrelaçados, em alguns haviam anéis, um deles com um R vermelho, ao lado do homem estava um gato com uma joia na testa.

-Onde estão aqueles três paspalhos?-Rosnou Giovanni.

-Perrrr -Ronronou o gato.

A porta abriu-se e um casal com um gato menor que o de Giovanni entrou no escritório.

-Chefinho...-Começou a mulher de cabelos vermelhos.

-Digam logo seus paspalhos! Conseguiram ou não conseguiram o que pedi?-Giovanni socou a mesa e inclinou seu corpo para frente, seu rosto mostrava-o zangado.

-S-sim, chefinho!-O homem de cabelos azuis abriu uma bolsa que carregava, era uma bolsa cáqui pequena, de dentro ele tirou um frasco, no frasco havia um líquido roxo.

-Finalmente!-Os olhos de Giovanni brilharam ao ver o frasco, pegou-o e analisou de perto. –Com isto... eu vou ser mais poderoso que qualquer um, poderei capturar o Mewtwo de novo!

Mundo Real

O Sr. Claus caminhava tranquilamente pela praça da cidade, o sol já estava no céu, eram exatas 7:00 da manhã, algumas crianças e adolescentes iam para a escola à pé ou de carro. O Sr. Claus parou dois deles, um casal.

-Thor, Betty, preciso falar com vocês!-O Sr. Claus puxou os dois pela gola do uniforme da escola e o fizeram sentar no banco.

-Nossa aula começa daqui a pouco Sr. Claus!-Argumentou Thor.

Thor era o garoto mais bonito da sala segundo suas amigas, e também o pegador. Thor tem os cabelos loiros com as pontas pretas, olhos negros e um sorriso que encanta qualquer uma, quando fica envergonhado suas bochechas ficam bastante vermelhas. Thor vive com sue irmão mais velho e seu irmão mais novo em uma pequena casa do lado que Claus é dono.

-Isso Sr. Claus, não podemos chegar atrasados!-Sorriu Betty.

Betty já foi eleita inúmeras vezes a garota mais bonita da escola, seus cabelos longos e castanhos tem as pontas pintadas de um tom loiro. Mora com Thor pois seus pais haviam abandonado ela na cidade.

-Vai ser rápido!-Prometeu Claus.

-Se for o pagamento... meu irmão vai pagar você no Domingo!-Thor meneou com a cabeça e tentou ir embora, mas Claus o impediu, segurando seu braço.

-Domingo já estará vencido, amanhã ou serão expulsos da sua preciosa casa!-Rosnou Claus e soltou os dois. –Agora vão pra escola!

Claus segurou firme o seu cajado e voltou a andar com uma das mãos no bolso da calça social.

-Odeio ele!-Murmurou Thor pra Betty,

-Se falar que gosto estarei mentindo!-Betty revirou os olhos e ajeitou a mochila nas costas. –Vamos pra escola, já estamos atrasados e a primeira aula é de Biologia, não esqueça como o professor é em relação à atrasos!

Os dois correram para uma construção grande, maior que a mansão do Sr. Claus, a construção ficava do lado em que Claus era dono, era a escola, a única, que ensinava desde criança até adolescentes, era o Centro Educacional Carvalho.

Claus não andou muito até encontrar Damon.

-Preciso falar com você!-Anunciou Damon. –Agora!

-Vamos para o seu escritório então!-Sorriu Claus. –Sobre o que é?

-Te falo no escritório!

Os dois foram em direção à prefeitura, o escritório de Damon era um tanto quanto sombrio, com as paredes pretas, a mesa preta, e alguns objetos decorativos em branco e vermelho. Damon sentou em sua cadeira giratória vermelha com branco e Claus na outra cadeira, uma preta.

-Então?-Perguntou Claus segurando seu cajado com as duas mãos na frente de seu corpo.

-Eu estava hoje na Biblioteca Municipal!-Damon abriu uma gaveta e tirou de dentro um livro empoeirado. –E encontrei isso!

-E o que tem?-Claus perguntou com uma cara de dúvida.

-Isto!-Damon limpou a capa com um pano e amostrou o título, dizia "O Mundo Pokémon e seus habitantes". Claus assustou-se ao ver o título.

Mundo Pokémon

Giovanni levantou de sua cadeira, ainda com o frasco em mãos.

-Fizeram um bom trabalho!

Os olhos dos capangas e do gato brilharam.

-Fizemos o que o senhor nos pediu!-O gato pronunciou fazendo uma reverência.

-Basta!- Giovanni fez um movimento com a mão e os três se calaram. –Vão! Saíam!

Os três fizeram inúmeras reverências antes de sair.

-Persian!-Giovanni sentou-se na cadeira e virou para o gato. –Seremos poderosos com isto!

Giovanni abriu uma gaveta e de dentro tirou um colar sem pingente, usou o frasco como pingente, mas antes que pudesse colocar no pescoço, o Persian pegou o frasco com os dentes.

-Persian!-Gritou Giovanni levantando. –Me devolva isso agora e eu não te punirei!

Persian rosnou e correu na direção da porta.

-Peguem-no!

-Ali Meowth!-Apontou a mulher de cabelos vermelhos. –Vá atrás dele!

-Meowth! Vou nessa!

Mundo Real

Claus estava na biblioteca, mas estava afastado dos outros, nas últimas prateleiras, olhava os livros velhos e empoeirados, mas parecia não encontrar o que queria.

-Achou?-Perguntou Damon aparecendo do nada.

-Nada!-Suspirou Claus. –Parece que só tem essa cópia!

-Não vamos perguntar para a bibliotecária, ela pode suspeitar e lembrar de alguma coisa!

-Olá prefeito, Sr. Claus!-Thor apareceu do nada com Betty ao seu lado.

-Pirralhos!-Rosnou Claus. –O que fazem aqui?

-É uma biblioteca pública, estamos usufruindo dela!-Betty sorriu.

-Nas últimas prateleiras?-Suspeitou o homem loiro.

-Sim... tem livro não tem? Então nos interessa!-Thor sorriu e abriu espaço entre os dois homens e pegou o primeiro livro que viu, olhou o título e sorriu. –"Animais estranhos", gostei desse título!

-Vamos Thor, vamos procurar uma mesa!-Betty puxou o amigo pela camisa para longe dos dois homens.

-Odeio crianças!-Grunhiu Claus.

-Somos dois, meu caro amigo, somos dois!

Mundo Pokémon

Meowth corria atrás do Persian fujão, as garras do gato menor estavam para fora.

-Volta aqui Persian!-Grunhia Meowth. –Vou te pegar e ganharei uma promoção do chefe!

-Vá sonhando gato imundo!-Persian falou entre dentes. –Nunca me pegará!

Persian pulou um dos guardas e quando menos esperou havia um bando de Zubats voando na direção do Pokémon, este apenas riu.

-Meros Pokémons, vocês não foram treinados pelo seu chefe como eu fui!-Persian criou uma bola a partir de sua joia, era uma bola laranja, ele pulou, virou para trás e jogou a bola, a destruição foi grande, Zubats ficaram Fora de Combate, mas o pequeno Meowth havia escapado.

-Hahaha Persian, te peguei!-O Meowth pulou, e com suas garras tentou atacar o rosto de Persian. O outro gato lançou inúmeras bolas brancas que atingiram Meowth e o fez cair, as bolas caíram no chão e foram reveladas moedas.

Persian aproveitou o momento e correu, Zubats lançavam círculos azuis na direção dele, mas o astuto Pokémon gato desviava de todos.

O imenso portão do Quartel-General estava logo a frente, fechando, Persian apressou-se e conseguiu passar antes que o Portão fechasse.

-Ufa, consegui!-Alegrou-se o Pokémon.

Mundo Real

Betty e Thor liam o livro que haviam pego na Biblioteca, haviam apenas passado algumas páginas antes de alugá-lo e levá-lo para casa. Estavam no quarto de Thor, era cheio de cartazes de banda de rock, uma televisão e bonecos de ação de filmes. Os dois estavam na cama do adolescente, vendo as fotos da página.

-Olha esse daqui!-Thor apontou para a foto de um rato amarelo. –Um rato amarelo, quem já viu?

-Parece ser bem raro!-Riu Betty.

-Não tem nome aqui, apenas isso...-Thor colocou o dedo em cima de uma frase e amostrou para Betty.

-"O nome desta criatura está no livro 'O Mundo Pokémon e seus habitantes'" Que livro é esse?

-Não sei, mas parece ser importante!

Os dois se entreolharam, e sorriram, pensavam a mesma coisa.

-Vamos para a biblioteca!-Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois foram no mesmo instante para a Biblioteca, era o finalzinho da tarde, havia quase ninguém lá, apenas alguns estudiosos. Betty e Thor foram para a prateleira onde encontraram o livro.

-Sabe o que eu pensei?-Thor parou de repente. –Talvez o prefeito e o Sr. Claus estivessem procurando esse livro!

-Deixe de pensar besteira!-Caçoou Betty.

-Só por precaução... vamos perguntar para a Bibliotecária. –Betty relutou, mas Thor conseguiu convencê-la a ir. –Com licença!

-Sim?-Perguntou a Bibliotecária sem olhar para eles.

-A senhora poderia nos dizer quem foi que alugou o livro "O Mundo Pokémon e seus habitantes?"

A bibliotecária digitou algo no computador e olhou para os meninos. –O prefeito Damon.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2: O Início da Vingança

Capítulo 2: O início da vingança

Mundo Pokémon

Darkrai voava pelos céus do Mundo Pokémon, ignorando totalmente os olhos dos humanos, até que algo o atingiu, algo quente, Darkrai deu uma cambalhota e olhou de onde veio o ataque.

-Muito bem Charizard!-Alegrou-se um treinador.

Darkrai olhou para o Charizard e seu treinador. –Como você consegue atender á um humano como ele?-Darkrai falou diretamente para o Charizard, de modo que o humano não entendeu.

-Eu odeio ele...-Começou o Charizard.

-Mas...

-Mas eu tenho que obedecer, é a lei!

-Lei, que lei?-Darkrai aproximou-se do Charizard, o treinador gritava, mas os dois pokémons o ignoravam.

-Pokémons capturados tem que obedecer aos seus treinadores!

-Quem impôs essa lei?-Darkrai começou a ficar com raiva, havia uma aura negra evidente ao redor do Pokémon, o treinador percebera e recuava.

-Eu... eu não sei!-O Charizard começara a ficar com medo também e recuou um passo.

-NINGUÉM!-Darkrai lançou um impulso psiônico ao redor, fazendo o Charizard e o treinador caírem no chão. –Ninguém impôs isso, os Pokémons merecem ser livres, Pokémons não são escravos, Pokémons são criaturas fantásticas e que merecem ser livres!

Darkrai voou na direção do treinador, pegou-o, voou alto e soltou, o Charizard logo usou suas grandes asas de dragão para pegar seu treinador.

-Por que fez isso?-Rosnou Darkrai. –Por que não deixou ele morrer como merece?

-Por que eu jurei lealdade à ele, mesmo o odiando, eu sou leal ao meu treinador!

Mundo Real

Era noite, a enorme casa do prefeito estava com poucas luzes acesas e aos poucos iam se apagando, o prefeito estava em sue habitual roupão de seda preto com um cachecol vermelho de seda. O prefeito entrou em seu escritório, um local todo pintado de preto, com um computador em uma mesa de carvalho e um único quadro, de um Roshashi, Damon parou e ficou olhando para o quadro, suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos, mexendo em alguma coisa, o homem logo saiu, desligando as luzes e trancando a porta.

Thor e Betty estavam do lado de fora, olhando tudo por detrás de uma moita, olharam para o lado e tentaram abrir a janela, mas foi em vão, estava fechada.

-E agora?-Sussurrou Betty para Thor?

O garoto olhou ao seus pés e pegou uma pedra, bateu algumas vezes contra o vidro e o quebrou, houve barulho, mas ninguém apareceu para certificar o que era. Thor colocou o braço no buraco feito pela pedra no vidro e abriu a tranca da janela, levantou-a e entrou no escritório, Betty entrou logo depois.

-Por que o prefeito tem o quarto de um coelho preto deformado?-Sussurrou Betty apontando para o quadro com o nariz.

-Coelho? Aquilo é um rato!-Sussurrou Thor de volta.

Os dois se entreolharam mas deram de ombros, foram em direção ao quadro mexeram nele e o retiraram, na parede havia um cofre branco, com um teclado digital com números.

-Procura nas gavetas!-Thor apontou para a mesa, Betty assentiu com a cabeça.

Thor colocou o quadro com delicadeza no chão e digitou alguns números, não deu certo, Thor respirou fundo e pensou bastante. Betty abriu duas gavetas, haviam apenas papéis de projetos para a cidade, canetas e uma prancheta. Mas havia uma terceira gaveta, no meio da mesa, Betty puxou, puxou de novo, a gaveta saiu com tudo, fazendo inúmeros pedaços de madeira voarem pela sala, Betty desequilibrou e caiu em cima da cadeira de rodinhas que andou até bater na parede, o barulho foi alto e no mesmo instante a porta abriu, Damon estava na porta, olhando para os dois com a maior cara de raiva que os dois já viram.

-O que fazem aqui?-Rosnou o prefeito.

Os dois se entreolharam, mas nada falaram.

-Os dois... estão presos!

Mundo Pokémon

-Malditos treinadores, fazendo lavagem cerebral nos pobres Pokémons!-Darkrai voava na Distortion World, não havia sinal de Giratina. –Tenho que ter um plano, mas qual?

Darkrai parou em um pedaço de terra que havia ali, uma nuvem roxa apareceu em sua frente e uma imagem formou-se na nuvem, era a Safari Zone, Tauros corriam, fazendo a terra tremer, logo atrás do Tauros vinha um homem, vestia um terno laranja e era acompanhado por um Persian.

-Pobre Persian!-Suspirou Darkrai.

-Pobre nada...-Falou uma voz grossa atrás de Darkrai. –O Persian tem tanto ódio de seu treinador quanto você tem de todos os treinadores do mundo!

-Giratina!-Virou-se Darkrai. –Você sabia que é feio ficar escutando a conversa dos outros? E como você sabe disso?

-Primeiro, eu não escuto conversa dos outros, e não tenho culpa se você fala alto, e segundo, só sei que sei!-E assim, Giratina saiu, voando pela Distortion World. –E não faça nenhuma besteira de que vá se arrepender!-Advertiu-o Giratina, já longe.

-Ótima frase!-Ironizou o Pokémon trevas. –Se ele odeia o treinador... –Darkrai pensou por alguns segundos. –Talvez eu vá precisar de um Pokémon Normal para meu plano, não posso acabar com a minha imagem de Pokémon Lendário poderoso, vou precisar dele!

Mundo Real

-Por que nos colocou dentro desta cela?-Perguntou Thor agarrando as grades da cela da delegacia e olhando fixamente para Damon com uma cara de choro.

-Pode chorar, vocês dois só sairão daí quando seu responsável chegar, e ele ainda vai pagar por tudo o que vocês estragaram no meu escritório!-Damon estava ficando com o rosto vermelho, foi afastado da cela por um policial.

-Vim o mais rápido que pude!-Um homem de cabelos loiros apareceu na delegacia, ele estava suado e vestia um avental de cozinheiro. –O que vocês dois fizeram?

-Invasão de Domicilio e tentativa de roubo!-Damon apressou-se em dizer.

-E precisava prender os dois em uma cela na delegacia?-O homem parecia irritado.

-Sim, são jovens infratores, vai saber o que fariam se eu os deixasse soltos por ai, poderiam sair roubando a população toda, seria uma catástrofe!

-Eles não são dessas coisas... pode soltá-los delegado!

-Sim, Ray!-O policial pegou suas chaves e abriu a cela, os dois adolescentes correram para perto de seu responsável.

-Raymond!-Chamou Damon antes deles saírem. –Mando a conta amanhã!

Raymond é o irmão mais velho de Thor, muito parecido com ele, tem seus 20 e poucos anos, trabalha como cozinheiro em uma lanchonete.

Era noite ainda quando os dois saíram, o delegado estava de plantão e Damon havia se aproveitado daquilo. Raymond também estava de plantão.

-Bom, vocês vão para casa que eu vou voltar pra lanchonete, só tem eu de cozinheiro lá hoje e estou de plantão!

-Volta amanhã cedo?-Perguntou Thor.

-Sim, e cuide do seu irmão!-Raymond correu em direção da lanchonete, Betty e Thor continuarão a andar pela rua deserta da Pocketown.

-Conseguiu ver o que tinha na gaveta?-Perguntou Thor.

-Sim... o livro que procurávamos e isto!-Betty mexeu no seu casaco e tirou uma bola, metade branca e metade vermelha.

-O que é isto?-Thor parou e pegou a bola.

-Não sei, mas parece importante!

Continua...


End file.
